1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid dispenser apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mouthwash dispenser kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate mouthwash fluid for selective dispensing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fluid dispensing apparatus is available in the prior art and set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,746 to Wright wherein a liquid closure cap is arranged for mounting to an upper end of a fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,106 to Zimmerman sets forth a toothbrush mouthwash rinser kit arranged to secure a toothbrush and liquid cap structure mounted to a handle portion of the toothbrush member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,848 to Chattman sets forth a mouthwash packaging structure having a cap mounting a toothbrush thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mouthwash dispenser kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.